CotOS: Captains of the Old Starfleet
by sparta266
Summary: This is a story I uploaded a long time ago under a different account... I kind-of forgot what it was. Well, anyway, this story is about when Kirk goes into the Star Wars universe to do something for Q. This story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

CotOS: Captains of the Old Starfleet

Chapter 1

"Fire at will!" Captain Kirk ordered. "Have you gotten any response to our distress calls yet?"

"No, sir," replied Uhura.

"Where are those blasted reinforcements?" Kirk swore, "We're being torn apart!"

"Sir, shields down to 10%!" cried Sulu "We can't take another hit like that! Those Klingons really want us dead!"

"Wait... they've stopped firing," said one of the many officers on the bridge, "We're moving!"

"They've got us in a tractor beam!" shouted Kirk. "Prepare to repel boarders!"

The crew rushed to obey his orders. Kirk grabbed a phaser from the rack on the wall and raced towards the lifts. He found himself jammed in the lift with at least a dozen other bridge offices.

He pulled his communicator out and said, "Where are they boarding us, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"At lower level 12," answered an unknown voice, "Near cargo bay 5."

"Who are you?" demanded Kirk. "Where is Lieutenant Uhura?"

"She left along with all the other bridge crew to repel the boarders. I am Ensign Hirenight."

Kirk decided to ignore this "Ensign Hirenight" and said, "lower level 12, please."

The lift dinged, indicating that it confirmed his request. He waited impatiently for the lift to get to level 12. When he finally arrived, he jumped out the lift and ran over to where a cluster of Starfleet officers were hiding behind a overturned table. Kirk gazed at the airlock door that was conveniently placed right where most invaders would go first. Though the door was solidly made, it was still rapidly being breached.

"Steady... steady..." he said, and when the door exploded inward, he shouted "FIRE! FIRE! FIIIIIRE!"

A barrage of disruptor fire and phaser fire ricocheted of the walls. Several of his crew members went down. He couldn't see the enemy through the smoke from the door blowing up; but he could hear the cries of the wounded, from both his crew members and the Klingon's. A disrupter shot whistled past his ear. He instinctively ducked and looked around at what carnage the Klingons had already made. He saw Sulu, with a smoking hole in his chest. He also saw Uhura, with a leg that was twisted savagely to the left.

Kirk knew he was probably going to die, but he wanted to go down fighting. If the Klingons would ever remember him for anything, it would be for not giving up. He called his men to retreat down the hall and shut the door behind him.

"Ensign Hirenight, prepare to disable the gravity right in front of me." He said into his combadge.

"Aye sir," came the reply. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"You'll know soon enough," said Kirk. "Do it in 5...4...3...2...1...NOW!"

The gravity went out just as the Klingons burst through the door. The surprised Klingons were suddenly caught in a crossfire between their allies behind them and the Starfleet security guards in front. The Klingons started falling—a lot of them.

"Sir!" cried Ensign Hirenight over the comm, "More Klingon reinforcements coming out of warp... They're firing, sir!"

"Brace for impact!" cried Kirk.

Suddenly the whole room shook with a violent explosion. Kirk was thrown to the floor amongst the remains of the Klingons and of his own men. He felt his leg crushed under a large weight. He cried out for help, but no one answered. He grabbed a Klingon disruptor lying next to him and waited...and waited some more. Finally, several Klingons entered the room.

_At least I'm going out fighting, _he thought.

Kirk blasted the first Klingon, but the other four ran behind cover. One Klingon poked his head above a large beam, and was rewarded with a smoking hole between the eyes. The other three Klingons started wising up after that. They would stick their disrupters above their cover and shoot blindly. They were starting to get uncomfortably close. Suddenly, several disrupter shots flew above his head. Kirk turned around, just in time to see a green blur smack into his face. Kirk collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colonel Carth Onasi woke up to hear the sound of alarms blaring. He struggled to his feet as a voice on the intercom blared, "All staff prepare to repel boarders, repeat, all staff prepare to repel boarders."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Carth.

He was a commander stationed on the _Brightest Star_, a _Hammerhead_ class dreadnaught. After his adventures with Revan, the Sith turned Jedi, he had had just about enough action to last him a lifetime. There were still Sith to be mopped up, though, so he wasn't going to get much peace and quiet. He grabbed the Mandalorian heavy pistols he got from killing Calo Nord, very deadly bounty hunter he, Revan, and their companions had met briefly on Taris; then again on Korriban.

Carth ran outside of his room to find utter chaos. Soldiers were running everywhere, and officers were trying to keep them in line. He ran over to an officer, a sergeant, and asked what was going on.

The sergeant said, "Sir, we discovered a new Sith battle-fleet after answering a distress call from a mining ship. Apparently, the call was just a lure to get us over there alone. We would've called for reinforcements, but the Sith are jamming our communications!"

Carth swore under his breath and said, "Where are they boarding us, sergeant?"

The sergeant replied, "In the aft section. Near the secondary cargo bays."

Carth ran towards the aft section, which was on the other side of the ship. He wished the Republic had invested some credits on getting a turbolift in the ship.

By the time he got there, he was panting and wheezing. "This ship is too big," he complained to no one in particular as he got behind one of the barricades the soldiers there had made from old cargo containers. He watched helplessly as the Sith started melting the airlock door with plasma grenades or some other type of incendiary device.

He was just about to say something like "Maybe the door is too strong", or "Maybe they ran out of ammo" when the door collapsed into a molten heap of durasteel. He jumped back, surprised, before he could gather his wits again. There, standing in the door, were several dark knights, the Sith equivalent of Jedi knights. There really weren't many of them left in the galaxy, so how the Sith could afford to send so many to one ship, was very interesting.

Never mind about that right now. Sith were Sith, whether they had lightsabers or blasters, and it was his job to make sure they don't kill any more Republic soldiers.

"Heavy troopers up front, keep them occupied. We need flamethrowers, anyone here happen to have any?" Carth asked.

"Aye, sir!" came the cry from four or five soldiers.

"Flamethrowers, kill the Sith with lightsabers. Everyone else, kill the troopers!"

There was a chorus of 'aye sir's from all of his soldiers, then the battle was on. Carth primed a thermal detonator and a sticky grenade and threw both at a mass of Sith troopers. All of them went down.

The flame troopers were having a little success against the knights, but mostly the knights were using the force to shoot the flames back at their senders. A couple knights were burned and dying on the floor, letting out strangled cries. Carth decided to end their misery and shot them both.

_No more Malaks for you._ He thought.

A yell came up from his soldiers. "They're sending out the hevies, get ready!"

"Heavies" were a type of Sith battle droid. Extremely hard to kill, they were equipped with personal shield generators, and large laser cannons on the front. Officially, they were called YX-220 series droids. They were invented after the death of Darth Malak, and you really didn't want to face them without a lightsaber and grenade launcher; neither of which they had now.

"Heavy troopers, focus fire on the heavies! Flamethrowers, continue hitting the knights." he ordered.

Just then, five Sith troopers ran in with sonic and concussion grenades, and threw them at the Republic lines.

Carth let out a string of curses that were almost fiery enough to detonate the grenades in midair. They exploded, causing all Republic soldiers still alive to go into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note to all Star Trek fans: I really am not a Star Trek nerd like my brother is, so I may have a few details wrong, so please tell me what they are so I can fix them. Also, for this next chapter, bear in mind that this is the alternate universe Kirk, so he isn't as kind-hearted. As for Q, who knows?**

Kirk awoke with a shudder. _So it had been all a dream! _He thought, without opening his eyes. _I doubt that people who died wake up again._

Kirk opened his eyes a crack, then shut them quickly. It looked like there was light everywhere! He started to get up and tried to open his eyes again without being blinded. This time, it was easy to look around. What he saw confirmed his worst fears. He must be dead because of the light! He tried looking all around him, but he still couldn't see anything except for blinding, white light.

Suddenly, someone appeared directly in front of him. Kirk thought he looked human, but who could tell in space.

"Hello, captain." The person said with a smug grin, "I am Q."

Kirk laughed, "That's your name? And I thought Spock had a dumb name!"

Q scowled and snapped his fingers. Kirk suddenly found himself wearing a large pink, flowing dress.

"Much better, "said Q with a smile.

"You will pay for that!" Said Kirk.

Kirk was angry. Mostly for being made fun of by this turd who had the most retarded name the galaxy could hear of. So, he decided to do something stupid. Very stupid.

Kirk lunged at Q, curling his fist into a ball. Q grabbed Kirk's fist and flipped him on the ground. He lay on the floor, gasping.

"Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am giving you a second chance at life, and you'd better listen," said Q.

"All right," said Kirk. "I guess don't want to get in fight with someone who can do that."

"Thank you for finally doing something with your little, measly human brain." Sneered Q.

Kirk really wanted to punch that bastard, but he knew that wouldn't really work. "I'm listening," he said instead.

"Okay, what you need to do is simple. You died in that battle with the Klingons, as did your entire crew." Q said. "I am giving you a second chance at life. I am sending you to a far away galaxy, where you must do several things for me. The first, find a man named Carth Onasi. I will tell you the next steps as you go along. Finish all steps without dying, and you will find yourself back on the Enterprise right before the Klingons attack. Remember, if you do survive this galaxy, and you survive the Klingons, you must never speak of the galaxy again. If you do, I will kill you. Understand?"

"I—I think so."

"Good"

Q snapped his fingers, and Kirk vanished.

_Have I really chosen the right person? _Though Q to himself after Kirk was gone. _Maybe I should have asked Picard or Janeway... Nahh, Kirk'll do all right. Hopefully. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's note: So far, all the chapters have been edited just a little bit from the original versions in my story I uploaded before. That is also why I have been able to upload chapters so often. Now, however, they are starting to be changed more drastically. This means that I won't be able to upload every one or two days.**

**Please rate and review.**

Chapter 4

Kirk blinked. He found himself standing on the bridge of the _Enterprise._

"Damage report." He found himself asking Spock.

Spock looked at Kirk quizzically, "Sir, we haven't experienced any damage since the final battle with the Narada."

Kirk sat down heavily in his chair, "Sorry, I just had something on my mind."

Before Spock could say anything, a sudden shock shook the ship. Kirk found himself propelled into the viewscreen.

"Ugh..." said Kirk. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Are you all right, sir?" said Spock, helping him up.

"I'm fine," said Kirk. "Damage report!"

Spock grabbed hold of his console as another explosion shook the ship. "Looks like the damage was just to the shields," then he looked meaningfully at Kirk. "For now..."

"Turn on the viewscreen!" he called out to an ensign sitting next to Spock.

"Yes sir!" the ensign cried.

Kirk looked at the viewscreen. "Wow..." he breathed.

There was a large space battle in full tilt right in front of the ship. There were mainly two types of ships. One looked like a hammerhead shark tilted on its side and without the fins. The other looked like a large beak, for lack of better words. It also had a long pole jutting out of the end, just above the engines.

"What the shit is going on out there?" demanded Kirk.

Spock looked at him for a moment before saying "Lieutenant Uhura, check to see if there are any transmissions on any frequencies."

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" whispered Spock.

Kirk sighed, "Yes, I know what you want to say... It is not logical to swear when the brid-"

"Sir," Uhura interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I found something."

"Let's hear it." said Kirk, glancing at Spock.

"Yes, sir." replied Uhura.

Uhura pressed a button and the bridge was flooded with meaningless chatter—meaningless to Kirk, at least.

"Sir, Blue Squadron is moving to intercept." "I've got one on my tail! I need—aauughhh!" "Commando team two is aboard the target. Engaging Sith forces." "Sir! We've lost Gold Squadron!" "Scimitar Squadron is down two—no three fighters—we need help! Auuughhh!"

"Find out what you can about those ships. Don't do anything rash, yet. If anything fires at us, contact me, then fire back." said Kirk.

"Yes, sir," said Chekov.

Just then, Kirk saw a momentary flash of darkness, then he was once again in the bright light. "Not again," he groaned just before Q appeared right before him.

"Hello captain! Having fun?" said Q, grinning.

"What do you want now?" Kirk demanded.

"Well, no need to be so rude!" said Q, looking offended. "I was merely going to offer you some friendly advice... Only if you want it."

"Fine," said Kirk. "Let's hear it."

"For starters," said Q, "those 'hammerheads' are actually the ships of the Republic. The beak-things are the ships of the Sith. They've been going at it for quite some time now. Which is why the Q continuum aren't so interested in them. Too much fighting and.. ugh!"

Kirk didn't like the sound of the "Sith", but he didn't want to, as the saying goes, "judge a book by its cover". Instead, he said "Which ones are the good guys and which are the bad?"

"Well, you could call the Republic the good guys. Carth Onasi, the person I want you to rescue, is aboard a giant ship about to enter the system." said Q. "I suggest you make yourselves a big target by attacking the Sith forces so you may get yourself captured and maybe you'll find Carth sooner. As soon as you do, I'll give you the rest of your instructions."

Before Kirk could utter a word, Q snapped his fingers, and Kirk disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**And yet another note: This chapter has not been changed at all, so I was able to copy it almost immediately and upload it.**

Chapter 5

Carth woke up with a splitting headache. "Uggh," he groaned.

"Hello Carth, fancy meeting you here."

"Who are you?" Carth called out, "Where am I?"

The stranger laughed "For your first question, just call me '_Sir'_," he laughed again. "And as for your second question, why would I be that stupid?"

Carth tried to see who was speaking, but the room he was in was pitch black. He heard someone moving in the dark, but, again, he couldn't see anything.

He heard someone shouting from what felt like two centimeters from his ears. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes." Carth said boldly, "And I won't call you 'sir'. I think I'll call you _The idiot in the dark_."

The idiot in the dark laughed again, "Hahaha, hohohoo. You have a lot of spunk _Carth_." The final word felt like it was said through clenched teeth.

The idiot in the dark hit Carth in the face. The blow knocked the air out of him and he fell to the floor, gasping.

"I am here to be your end," the idiot in the dark said, "But before that fun, we have more fun. Tell me all the codes to shut down the defenses of Coruscant or I will be your interrogator."

"Never."

"Yes! I was hoping you would say that! Now I get to have fun torturing you!"

The idiot in the dark punched Carth in the chest. Then he started hitting Carth across his face. Carth tasted blood in his mouth.

Suddenly, the lights in the room switched on and Carth was blinded by the bright light.

Carth blinked quickly and tried to look around, but the light was still too bright. Then, just as quickly as the lights had turned on, they turned off.

Apparently, from the sound, the idiot in the dark was clapping gleefully, "Yay! The first part of the torture has just begun. Time to go bye-bye Carth."

Carth felt a short stab of pain in his neck. Realizing it must be a sedative Carth tried to resist it; but it was too late. Carth could feel the sedative numbing his limbs. A few minutes after the idiot in the dark administered the sedative, Carth fell asleep.

"Interesting, very interesting." said a black cloaked figure in the gallery above Carth's cell.

"Thank you master," said The Exterminator, more commonly known by one Republic lieutenant as "The idiot in the dark".

"I did not say that was a complement!" shouted the black cloaked figure, whirling around.

"Y-yes sir," said The Exterminator, backing away. "I only meant-"

"You meant nothing—nevertheless, your techniques are very effective."

"Y-yes sir," said The Exterminator, still not knowing what to expect.

"Keep me informed of your progress," said the cloaked figure, walking away.

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whoa," said Kirk as another blast shook the _Enterprise_, "Where did that come from?"

"Sir," said Chekov in his highly accented voice, "We are under attack by the beak-ships."

"That's enough talking," Kirk said, "Load torpedoes and fire at will!"

"Loading torpedoes... Firing!"

Kirk watched anxiously as the torpedoes fired out into space... He stared at the countdown. Five, four, three, two, one! The torpedoes impacted, but they didn't do very much damage.

"Fire phasers!" he shouted, "Full spread."

"Sir, they're firing back, two torpedoes at mark five-two-one."

"Evasive action!" cried Kirk, "Red alert!"

As the red alert klaxons started screeching and wailing, Kirk cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid as to waste two torpedoes on the shields! Phasers were supposed to do the trick on shields.

Just then an explosion sounded.

"Damage report!" he cried.

"Hull breach on decks four, five, and six!"

"Fire!" cried Kirk, "Fire, fire, fire!"

The phasers jutted out as long beams that raced through space towards their target.

"Whoa!" cried Captain Reach, leader of Avenger Squadron, "What is that thing?"

"Nothing I've ever heard of, sir. At least it's shooting at the Sith..." said his wing mate, Avenger two otherwise known as Sparks.

"Cut the chatter, Avengers, we've got a job to do!" said Captain Reach.

"Yes, sir" chorused the replies.

Reach started to fully immerse himself into the battle. He switched his lasers to torpedoes and tried to lock onto one of the fighters. It jinked and juked, obviously knowing that he was trying to lock onto it. _"Come on baby"_, he thought, _"Make momma proud"_.

"Yes!" he crowed, as the console beeped, the signal that he had gotten a lock.

He fired the torpedoes at the fighter, twin missiles that raced through space. The fighter pilot executed a spinning roll and dive, but the pilot was just trying to delay the inevitable. A second later, the torpedoes found their mark, one clipping the wing off the fighter, the other impacting directly into the midsection. The Sith fighter blossomed into a beautiful but deadly display of fireworks.

Reach rolled his fighter just as a new Sith fighter spat red lasers at the place where he would've been a couple seconds ago.

"Yow!," he cried, "Now THAT is what I call too close."

Reach corkscrewed his fighter and cursed as he heard a large siren wail in his cockpit to indicate a lock. Reach halted his fighter completely. Even though the Sith in that fighter obviously was no amateur, the maneuver still caught him completely off-guard. The Sith fighter rocketed ahead and Reach went for the kill. He fired a barrage of lasers at the fighter. It danced wildly, hoping somehow that Reach would miss. He didn't. A short second later, the fighter exploded. Reach was suddenly aware that someone was talking on the comlink. Reach shook himself and listened.

"...I repeat again, all ships scatter and move immediately to hyperspace. Our sensors have detected the presence of a large—no, huge enemy vessel. Oh fierfek! Here it comes!"

A giant ship emerged from hyperspace, flickering into reality just meters off his bow.

"You heard the man!" Reach said to his squadron. "Scatter and jump to hyperspace!"

Just as he said that, giant turbolaser beams shot out from the bottom of the behemoth ship that just came from hyperspace. The turbolaser beams turned the rest of Blue Squadron and Avengers 5 and 6 into dust.

Reach knew he had only seconds before the ship released another turbolaser barrage, so he decided to risk it. He picked some place in space at random and pointed his squad at it. They jumped just before another turbolaser attack turned another Republic fighter squadron into spacedust.

"Sir, I'm detecting a giant ship coming out of warp!" cried Chekov.

"Focus all firepower on that ship as it comes out of warp." replied Kirk.

"Are you sure we should stick around? It seems like they don't want us here..." said Sulu.

"Just listen to me, and we should be fine." replied Kirk

"Aye, sir," said Sulu.


End file.
